maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Taki Reizen
Taki Reizen is one of the main characters in Hyakujitsu no Bara, translated in English to Maiden Rose. He is the commander of the fifteenth armored division 'Rozen Maiden' whose symbol is a three-leaf rose. He is the nephew of the emperor of the (yet unnamed) Eastern Country; and a prince who is second in line for the throne. His title is Shinka (when he is being mentioned by others) or Sakone no Daishou (when he is being addressed directly, which roughly means "Commander of the Left Imperial Guard"). He is in a relationship with his knight Klaus Von Wolfstadt. Character Taki appears as a calm and passionate commander, but when he is alone with Klaus von Wolfstadt (Taki's knight), he shows a pretty "weak" and breakable personality. Due to his high standing, he is not allowed to show any emotions. Also, he has a high pride which was seen when he cried after being attacked for no reason by Luckenwalde's comrades (not because he was physically hurt, but because his pride was hurt and he was humiliated). Another incident which demonstrates Taki's high pride is when he wears fatigues (as he was tricked by one of his peers) to meet the director of Luckenwalde. This causes him great humiliation and he is seen sulking and hiding beneath the covers of his bed by Klaus (Klaus describes this moment as something similar to "baby sitting"). Klaus also noticed that Taki actually has quite a hot temper. Often, he makes decisions that are guided by his emotions - it seems to be his way of releasing his emotions. Although he shows a rather strong personality to the people around him, he is boiling inside. When he is taken by Klaus, this attitude disappears. His high standing forbids him to lust for sexual pleasure. Due to that, he resists Klaus' treatment, even though he knows it was himself who wanted Klaus by his side. Appearance Taki is a young man with bluish-black hair, the eyes of the same hair color (he's oriental in appearance) and a rather small body. Taki is described as having "obsidian eyes and hair" and looking like an "oriental doll" by one of Klaus von Wolfstadt's acquaintances at Luckenwalde. In short, he is very beautiful. When in public, he shows a strong, strict expression which makes him appear mature, but in Klaus' presence he often looses that mature appearance. Taki is often described to have a sweet flower-like aroma as described by Klaus. He is usually shown wearing his military uniform. Sometimes he also wears a long coat, which has a special slit for his katana. While attending the Luckenwalde armor-school, he often wore an ocher suit. He was also seen in a wide overall. When he's at an official ceremony, he wears a red kimono with a black headdress and holds a big bow and a quiver with arrows in it. While fighting with his comrades he wore a rather plain traditional outfit; a dark hakama and a white uwagi. Relationship Taki shows great interest in Klaus von Wolfstadt. Aside from trusting Klaus with his life, Taki also offers Klaus his heart and soul and although Klaus is very rough many times, he is also very loving with Taki. Taki's love for Klaus is never ending and many occasions does he show his un-easiness as it pertains to Klaus. Their relationship is actually forbidden (punishable by death), that is why Taki is many times reluctant about Klaus in bed. History Taki met Klaus von Wolfstadt (Taki's future knight) at the age of eight or nine where Klaus visited The Eastern Country and wandered off. In a beautiful flower garden he sees a boy standing there in his light-violet ceremonial dress and that boy is Taki. Taki reached out for Klaus and asked him to 'carry him to that place of flowers' which Klaus did. After placing a bunch of flowers on Taki's headdress, Taki notices Klaus' golden eyes and asks him to become his. Ten years later he asks his Uncle (the emperor of the eastern country) to let him attend the Luckenwalde armor-school to get informations on the Western country from the inside. When he gets there, he seems to recognise Klaus, who was standing at the window of the brass' bureau. Later he is "attacked" by some other students. Klaus, who was told to get close to Taki, rushes to his room and finds Taki in a fierce battle against the students. After easily winning the 'battle' Taki leaves the building. Klaus follows him and finds Taki standing at a wall under a blooming tree, crying. Klaus is able to calm him down and later leads him to the brass. Back at their room (Taki and Klaus happened to be roommates) Taki is dwelling on the humiliation of being tricked. Apparently some other student told him something wrong about the common dress-code. Not used to the rather rude handling at Luckenwalde, he easily believed the student, not realising the falsehood. Again, Klaus calms him and finally gets Taki's trust. That night, the students are called out for a surprise night-drill. Klaus asks him about his military training. Taki says that it was "the usual" and gets prepared to the drill. But Klaus still worries about him, because of his slender body and wonders if the march 'will be bearable with this body'. The assistant instructor later makes fun of Taki, calling him a whore and other rude comments because of his beauty and how small he is. It's Klaus who protects Taki from the insults. Later, on the march, Taki is seen fighting tears, because of the insults. After a surprise attack Taki gets struck with a rifle and loses consciousness. Shocked due to that incident, Klaus protects himself and Taki and, with the help of an other student, hides them both. He seems truly worried about Taki and even gives him water, by kissing Taki. (It is also shown in an omake and a doujinshi, that Taki once 'succumbed to food, that wasn't good for him' and that Klaus nursed him in that time. Klaus later eventually cooked for Taki, at a restaurant, whose owner he seemed to know.) One year after leaving his country, Taki 'is deported overseas'. After being told about that, he leaves the bureau and, followed by Klaus, goes outside after being offended by some teacher. Outside in the rain he angrily asks Klaus how long he intended to follow him, to which Klaus answers that he planned to do so until Taki returned to their room. He drags Taki to a place with yellow flowers, that is very similar to the place where they first met. After talking to him, Klaus eventually gets Taki to go back to their room. That rainy evening is probably their first sexual encounter (in the actual Manga their affair isn't fully shown, but it seems that Inariya Fusanosuke continued in one of her doujinshis). Three days later they meet again, at the train that will bring them back to Taki's home country. Klaus offers Taki to make him his and kisses his hand. Inside the train, Taki first talks to the chamberlain Hasebe. But Klaus left his compartment to see Taki. Though Klaus gets scolded for his behaviour, Taki agrees to his demand, to go to Taki's room. As he claims, to 'talk as friends' for the last time. They actually make out and despite Taki's concerns, Klaus again takes him. At a water supply point the train stops and both leave the train, to prevent suspicion. They go for a walk, which actually ends in another intercourse, mostly due to Klaus actions. The outcome of this action is not shown. At some point the pair arrives at the imperial court, or at least Taki does, after being purified. He is told, that his sister Yura is now a priestess. He meets her to talk, but as things are now, she is sitting behind a veil or curtain. In the mean time, Klaus is wandering around on the imperial grounds, where he finds the wisteria tree, which he recognizes to be the one where he and Taki met. As he walks there, three princesses - presumably sisters of Taki - who escaped their attendant mistake him for "the guardian spirit" as he has golden eyes. Klaus gives them a wisteria blossom, telling them, that it is a valuable sign. Taki and Yura are interrupted by the Emperor, Taki's uncle walking in. Just then the three princesses also come inside, wanting to talk to Taki, whom they seem to have missed a lot, during the time he was gone. They show him the blossom, telling him about the "guardian spirit". In that moment, Taki gets up to leave quickly. The Emperor and Yura are left without an explanation. Taki though walks to that same tree, where he finds Klaus awaiting him. He tells him, that it's the tree they met at, and takes Taki in his arms, just like he did, ten years ago, when Taki was a child. Story The story of Maiden Rose starts six months after Klaus arrived in Taki's home country and was made his knight. Anime OVA Two soldiers from warring countries are bound by a pledge as master and servant. Taki is a Commander of sublime beauty, shouldering the fate of his nation. Called "Mad Dog" because of his rough temperament, Klaus von Wolfstadt has sworn his loyalty to him as a knight. Despite this, those around them are cold and disapproving, full of various misgivings. For all their genuine feelings, what will come of love made cruel by the violence of war? (Taken from MAL) OVA 1 Image Gallery Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 1.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 2.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 7.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 8.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 9.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 10.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 11.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 12.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 13.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 15.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 16.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 17.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 19.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 20.png Maiden Rose OVA 1- 22.png Maiden Rose OVA 1- 23.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 25.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 26.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 29.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 30.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 42.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 43.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 45.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 54.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 56.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 57.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 60.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 61.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 64.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 67.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 68.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 69.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 71.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 72.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 80.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 81.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 83.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 85.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 86.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 87.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 88.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 90.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 91.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 96.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 99.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 100.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 101.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 102.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 103.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 105.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 106.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 107.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 108.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 111.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 113.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 115.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 117.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 120.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 121.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 125.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 150.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 149.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 147.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 146.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 156.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 155.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 154.png Maiden Rose OVA 1 - 160.png OVA You can watch the OVA''s with english subs here: '(+18 only!)''' OVA 1: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y7m00CHPhX0 OVA 2: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YuLi3APl5tM Taki in Side Stories In most side stories Taki is depicted as a Nekomimi (human with cat ears and tail), using these features to further emphasize his emotional states. Category:Relationship Category:Characters